revofandomcom-20200213-history
Cass Prince
Name: Cass Prince Gender: Genderfluid Age: 18 Planned College: Bowdoin College Major: Visual Art Hobbies and Interests: Painting, drawing, romance stories, biking Appearance: Cass is a 5’7, 130 lb person of African-American descent. They have black, thick, curly hair, which they keep cropped very short. They have a sharp-looking, angular face, with a Cleopatra nose and round, brown eyes. When presenting as female, they wear a thin amount of makeup. In general, Cass tends to dress very androgynously. In warm weather, they usually dress in dark tank tops and shorts. In colder times, they typically wear men’s button-down shirts with jeans. For footwear, Cass wears a well-worn pair of black sneakers, finding anything fancier both uncomfortable and impractical. They prefer suits to dresses for formal occasions. When presenting as male, they bind their breasts. Biography: Zoe and Jake Prince, respectively the principal viola and trombone players of the New York Philharmonic Orchestra, first met each other through their work. Soon after, Zoe invited Jason out for drinks, and the two entered a long relationship together, getting married after a few years. On March 16, 1996, Cass was born to the couple in a New York hospital. Cass’s childhood was ordinary, for the most part. When their parents were busy with performances, they were often left in the care of Rachel Mason, the next door neighbor and close friend of Zoe and Jake. Rachel’s daughter, Christine, was the same age as Cass, and the two became very close friends, considering themselves to be sisters. Once the two girls were old enough to begin their education, they were enrolled in the same private school. It was during their early education that Cass first discovered their affinity for art. This started when a simple assignment in art class to draw their favorite animal resulted in, to Cass’s eyes, a sprawling epic that depicted the results of introducing a T-Rex into the ecosystem of New York. To their teacher, it was a crude, inappropriate piece of trash that merited a stern talking-to. Cass remained undeterred and continued to draw on their own time, albeit with a slightly lesser amount of T-Rexes. Their parents were very supportive of them, making sure to always provide them with an equal amount of praise and constructive criticism, to gently nudge them into improving themself. During their last year of middle school, Cass and Christine met and became friends with a new kid in their grade, Marco Korsman. Before too long, Christine and Marco started going out. This continued until their Sophomore year of high school, when the two broke up after a heated fight sparked by Christine accusing Marco of being emotionally distant. Not wanting their two best friends to remain angry at each other, Cass attempting to make peace between the two. Unfortunately for Cass, all this accomplished was turning both of them against them, as well. Though Cass had always been a quiet person, losing their friends caused Cass to retreat even further into themself. Though they remained able to interact with others, Cass developed a crippling aversion to voicing their opinions to others. They became convinced that nothing good would ever come of them trying to persuade others, no longer having the confidence to even attempt to lead others. They have remained this way up to the present day, even after they reconciled with their friends a year later. Even as a young child, Cass sometimes felt discomfort when describing themself as entirely female, a term that never seemed to exactly fit them. It wasn’t until their first year of high school that Cass fully realized their genderfluidity, the cause behind their dysphoria. They felt greatly relieved to finally put a name to what they had been feeling for years. Cass decided to stop wearing their skirts and dresses, instead switching to an androgynous wardrobe that they felt suited them more. They requested that those around them refer to them as Cass, instead of Cassandra, and to use gender-neutral pronouns when referring to them in general, for simplicity’s sake. Cass maintained their interest in art up through high school, continuing to hone their skills. They typically spent several hours a day either drawing or painting, finding both forms to be interesting in their own ways. Although Cass sometimes amused themself by drawing fanart of characters from shows they liked, along with various other random sketches, their true passion was painting scenes that told a story all by themselves, seemingly still frames from a grander work. Cass loved to subtly, painstakingly introduce details into a painting to reveal information about its subjects. They were able to successfully capture both technical details and evoke emotions. Though Cass identifies as asexual, and has never been in a relationship, they consider themself to be a hopeless romantic. They adore the concept of two human beings meeting and coming to truly understand and love each other, and will tirelessly consume any media that satisfactorily conveys that theme, be it a book, movie, show, or game. As a child, Cass often rode their bike around the suburb where they lived, traveling to the nearby stores in order to procure snacks. As they grew older, Cass continued to ride, but for more than just transportation. They needed the exercise, and enjoyed the opportunity to get outside, listen to their music, and think as they rode. Throughout high school, Cass consistently got high grades, due to constant study and effort. During their senior year, they applied and sent their profile to several colleges, but had their eye specifically on Bowdoin College, a well-regarded liberal arts school. The school accepted their application, and Cass happily prepared to start their new college life. Advantages: Due to their issues with expressing their opinion, Cass is become enough of a presence to justify Faculty attention. They are highly analytical and detail-focused with their art without losing its emotional core. Cass has done consistently well in all of their school classes. They are healthy and in shape due to years of biking. Disadvantages: Cass has self-worth issues, and would thus lack the required confidence to effectively lead others in an escape attempt. These issues would also make it easier for the Faculty to convince them to assimilate, if the Faculty focuses their attention directly at Cass. ---- Status: Alive Psychyc Anomaly: Unfiltered Lumin Says: They're like me! Except, you know, with a body and friends and stuff. The above biography is as written by dmboogie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''dmboogie '''Allies: Enemies: Conclusion: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cass, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Red Sun Over Paradise Firebrand Ceremony: *I've Come Here for Glory, Across the Unforgiving Sea *Donut Hole Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in REvo or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cass Prince. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!